The Hunt Is On
by Shattered Spirits
Summary: GUN have been hunting Kaiju and Flynn, both Chameleons, for years and resort to asking Sonic and Co. Espio has his own ways to go in this adventure.
1. GUN Calling

**Chapter 1 - G.U.N. Calls**

Espio was sitting under a cherry blossom, meditating. MMMMMM! He nearly fell over. He had got a call on his wrist-com.

"GUN…" He sighed. Accepting the call, a hologram popped up of two agents.

"Espio! Come to GUN base now!"

"Why?"

"It's top-secret and urgent, so if you don't get here this instant we're taking our money back from you."

Espio sighed heavily.

"Ok then, I'm coming."

He really needed that money, as business at Chaotix was plummeting. He got up and ran as fast as he could. About 5 minutes later he walked up to a big metallic door.

"In order to gain entrance, stand in front of the scanner and wait." A robotic voice said. Espio stood there. A red beam scanned his body. "Espio the Chameleon. Access granted." The doors slid open. GUN agents directed him to the control room. There stood Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Tails, Rouge, Shadow, Blaze, Silver, Charmy, Vector and Cream.

"Espio, so glad you could make it!" The General exclaimed. "Now that everyone's here, we can start! You may or may not know that GUN has been hunting down Kaiju the Chameleon for years, but we never seem to catch him."

Espio's eyes widened at the sound of his name.

"But last time, he had the help of Flynn the Chameleon, his childhood friend."

Espio nearly slammed his head on the table. He knew both of them from when they trained together at the ninja temple. "We know they had a third friend, their sensei told us that. He said he was a chameleon as well, we just can't figure out who it is though." The General shouted in frustration.

Sonic perked up. "Espio, do you know who it might be? After all, they're 16 as well. Just a thought."

"Yeah, Sonic! That's a great idea!" Amy agreed, smiling dreamily at Sonic. Sonic just sat there and sighed. _I wish she would just give up…_

After they had walked out, Espio went invisible and ran as fast as he could go. Espio sped past the Chaotix building and to his secret meditating area. He sat there in doubt and lay there. Night fell, a full moon. He could hear Sonic's piercing howl as he became a werehog. Espio lay in the grass and curled up. He woke up suddenly, a werehog panting at his feet.

"Espio!" He grunted. "Help Meeeeeee- "Espio stood there, the hedgehog balled up. A dark blue tone enveloped his cyan fur - a werehog. Espio took out a vial. It was filled with a black liquid. He ran up to Sonic. He lashed out, Espio ducking. He narrowly avoided the sharp claws. Sonic lunged at him, yowling. Espio took the cap off the vial and threw the liquid into Sonic's mouth. He tumbled onto the floor and hunched up. He regained his senses and looked up at Espio. "Thanks buddy, I owe you one." Sonic turned and threw up. There was a little blood in it as there always was when this happened. Sonic ran off, hoping for Amy not to find him.

Espio went back to the Chaotix building. He opened the door to find Vector bloody-mouthed with bruises all over him. "Vector!" Espio shouted. "Are you all right? Who did this?"

"She said her name was Flynn and that she was looking for you…" He said, coughing up blood. "Come on, let's get you up." He picked up Vector and with all his strength, he just managed to put him in bed. Espio walked to his room and got into bed. He fell asleep almost instantly, but his mind was overtaken in a flash.


	2. The Flashback

**Chapter 2 - The Flashback**

The flashback overtook his mind.

Espio sneaked behind some badniks, taking them down silently. He walked in, still being precarious. A badnik left an area unguarded. It lead to an air duct. He went invisible and climbed up. The vent went off in all directions. He went left, trusting himself. It lead to an empty room where Robotnik stood. Espio smashed the grate and ran up to Robotnik. He grabbed it only to find it was a hologram. A piercing alarm went off and badniks surrounded him. He kicked one in the head smashing it off, and swung it into more badniks. He threw the metal shell at the door. There was a loud 'THUD!' and the door fell down. Espio walked out. He heard footsteps, and their aura was a vibrant red, meaning they were evil. More badniks came as Espio went invisible. He rolled under a table thinking of a plan. He lay on his back. He kicked the table with both of his feet and it launched into the air, squashing 3 badniks. He checked for the aura again. It was near him, a purple aura emanating from about 200 feet or so. He latched onto the wall and climbed over some badniks. He sensed another life form near him but he wasn't sure if it was real. Robotnik had made some serious changes to his badniks in the past and he could've done it this time. Espio dropped to the floor. He slinked through the door silently. There it was, the purple chaos emerald. He walked up to the stand and took it. Not a smart move in his mind. He ran off to an isolated room. From behind, a pair of hands reached over his mouth and nose. Espio couldn't breathe. He fell to his knees and passed out. There stood a bronze hedgehog wearing metal mask. He laughed maniacally.

Espio woke to find himself chained and shackled to a wall, his mouth bound. The hedgehog stood there, laughing. "Hello there, _Espio_." _How does he know my name?_ Espio thought to himself. "I never thought I'd see the day I finally capture you. My name is Reaver, and I've been hunting you down for the last 2 years. Now, it's time to kill you." Reaver picked up a kunai and threw it at Espio. It struck the wall he was chained to so much force it cracked the brick. "Fortunately for you, I haven't been myself very lately. He grabbed another kunai and threw it. It landed next to his tail. He gave a frustrated sigh. "Actually, I'm gonna take my time with this…" he trailed off, a sadistic smile crept across his face. He walked up to Espio and took out an ebony knife. He sliced forward cutting his arm deeply. Espio shrieked muffled cries of pain. "Oh, I forgot about that." He ripped off the tape from Espio's mouth. Reaver struck again, this time slicing his leg. "You're a sadistic little fuck, Reaver. If I wasn't chained here, I'd have ripped your throat out by now"

"Well that's just too bad for you." Reaver smiled. Espio noticed the door open a little. It had an orange lining around it, much like how Silver could use telekinesis. Espio wondered who it could be. Reaver took a katana off a rack. "Time to fini-" He had been cut off by an ivory-coloured chameleon with sea-green eyes. He had orange lines pulsing through his body, again much like Silver's. He threw Reaver across the room, then picking him up telekinetically and smashed him into the floor. He walked to Espio and unbound him form the shackles. "Who are you?" Espio asked. "My name is Kaiju," He said, "And I'm breaking you out." He closed the door and locked so Reaver couldn't escape. A group of 5-10 badniks closed them off. He picked up one of them telekinetically and smashed the rest of the badniks with the one he was holding. He ran off and Espio followed him. "Kaiju, why did you rescue me?"

"Well, Reaver killed my parents when I was little. I guess he took pity on me as he took me to the ninja temple. He knocked on the door and disappeared…" He trailed off, not wanting to talk much.

"Why are there no badniks attacking us?" Espio asked. They had been walking the whole time. "Well, I took out a _**lot**_ of badniks on the way here." Kaiju replied.

"What's that pendant you have?" Espio asked

"Don't tell anyone, but it's a chaos emerald. Let's get out of here." He clutched the white emerald and shouted "CHAOS WARP!"

After they arrived, a small bee started nagging Espio. "Espio, Espio! Espio are you ok?" Espio then woke up. Sonic was sat by him saying "Espio… Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just had a crazy dream…"


	3. Time for School

-Chapter 3-

School Time

"Espio, are you ok? GUN just called and said they found 'mysterious power sources' from this school and they're sending us there… _Undercover_." Sonic sighed as he said this.

"What do you mean by undercover?" Espio asked.

"They're sending us there as students."

Espio shrugged this off as it was nothing. "How can you be so calm about this? I hate this kind of thing!" Sonic cried. Espio said nothing and stood up. He started walking to the forest that was close by. Sonic ran to him and walked silently. When Espio reached the Chaotix headquarters, he walked in after saying goodbye to Sonic. He sighed and covered his ears as he walked past Vector's office which loud heavy metal blasted from. Espio quickly walked to his room and locked the door. He started to pack his bags. Fortunately for him, the school didn't have a uniform, so he packed his clothes and grabbed some stationery and a notebook from his desk. Espio liked writing a lot and was also very poetic. He wrote a note and stuck to his door. He then walked to Sonic's house.

-Sonic's POV—

Sonic heard a loud rapping on the door. He walked over and opened it. "Hi Espio, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about a few things."

Sonic let him in and gestured to the living room. "Do you want anything to eat?" He said from the kitchen.

"No thanks." Espio replied. After about 5 minutes Sonic walked into the living room and sat down. "So, what did you want to talk about Espio?"

"Who else is going to this school not including you?"

"Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Amy, Cream, Tikal, Rouge, Charmy, Vector and I think Valdez too."

"Have you got everything packed Sonic? You realize we leave tomorrow." A worried expression crawled over my face. "Don't worry, I'll help you." Espio went upstairs and I grabbed a suitcase from the cabinet underneath the stairs. I sped into my room before Espio. _I can't let him see I love Amy!_ Sonic thought to himself. I grabbed the portrait I have of her, stuffed it in a sock and threw it in my suitcase. I grabbed more socks and put them in the suitcase. I then proceeded to my closet when Espio entered. He grabbed a few shirts and folded them, then putting them into my suitcase. "Sonic, can I sleep here tonight? It's a long way back to my house."

"Sure, but you'll have to sleep on the couch." I threw Espio a blanket and he walked downstairs. Sonic finished packing and went downstairs to put his suitcase by the door. _Man, Espio looks cute when he's sleeping…_ Sonic thought to himself. I went upstairs and went to bed.

At about 2 in the morning, Sonic sat up with a throbbing headache. "Uuuughh. I need a drink." Sonic moaned. I went downstairs and saw Espio. I walked over to him and sat down on the couch. Espio took up 2 of the 3 cushions. I turned the TV on and a romance program was on.

Two people were doing it. Sonic shivered and looked at Espio again. _That wouldn't ruin our friendship, would it?_ Sonic thought to himself. Against my conscience, I ran my hands down Espio's chest. I felt his six-pack and smiled. I carried on going down to his crotch area. I stuck my hand in his boxers and grabbed his member. I started pumping it whilst my own bulge hardened. I heard Espio groan and I flipped him around. I took off his boxers and started sucking him off. _Thank god he isn't awake..._ Sonic thought. I then crawled up his chest and started french-kissing him. _This feels so __**good**_… Sonic thought to himself. He stopped kissing him and flipped Espio around again. I took my boxers off and played with my dick for a while. After a few seconds, I stuck it into Espio's ass. I started off slow, but quickened the pace.

-Espio's POV-

I woke up suddenly, but kept my eyes shut. I felt something in my ass but I couldn't figure out what it was until Sonic moaned with pleasure. _Oh my god… _I thought. I was about to move when I felt an immense surge of pleasure enter me. It flushed away my thoughts as Sonic rammed into me. He then flipped me around and pulled my boxers back up. He started to french-kiss me and I gladly returned the offer. I felt Sonic pull out. I opened my eyes and saw Sonic staring at me. "What, do you not like it?" I whispered in Sonic's ear. "Carry on then…" I was then thrown back on to the couch and felt Sonic's tongue enter my mouth. I kissed passionately, as did he. He then started kissing down my body until he got to my member. He pulled off my boxers and starting sucking. Hard. I moaned in pleasure and he carried on. I then said to Sonic, "Sonic, I'm going to cum." Sonic stayed sucking as the rich white liquid spewed into his mouth. He swallowed it all and then started giving me a hand job as someone knocked at the door. Then, without warning, the door flung open and there stood Amy. "Sonic!? Espio!? What are you two doing?" She then noticed cum dripping out of Sonic's mouth. "Sonic how could you!?" She cried. "It's not what it looks like! Amy!"

"What do you mean!? You're obviously having more fun with Espio than you do with me!" Sonic blushed as I stared awkwardly at him. "Amy! Come back! Amy… I knew I shouldn't have done it. I knew it!" Sonic sat there, face in his hands. "Sonic, don't be that way. There are plenty more fish in the sea." Espio said, giving him a friend hug. "Anyway, let's go to sleep. We've got school tomorrow." Sonic stood up and walked off. I hunched up on the couch. I fell asleep quicker than usual.

When I woke up, I put on a pair of shorts, (The type that goes past your knees) a white t-shirt and a pair of black sunglasses. I walked to the door and put on my shoes and my gloves. I walked to school as I don't enjoy loud noises. I arrived about 15 minutes before the bus. I walked in and a bright green echidna stood in front of me. "Hello there, what is your name? My name is Mr Langenhoven, and I run the PE department. I will also be showing you your dormitory" He said firmly. "My name is Espio, Sir."

"Well, according to this, we've run out of room. That means you'll be sharing with the seniors. Don't worry, they're really friendly." He showed him the senior's dorm. He pointed down a long corridor. "Your room is the last one. Cheerio!" Mr Langenhoven said, walking back to the front of the school. Espio walked down the corridor and a door flung open. Out walked a crimson hedgehog with bronze eyes.

"Hey there! I know the other dorms are full; I helped Mr Langenhoven sort them out. My name's Harrison, what's yours?" He said in a cheerful tone. "My name's Espio, nice to meet you."

"Nice name. By the way, if you see a green hedgehog with two scars across his chest, his name's Scourge. He's the school bully, so don't hang around him."

"Thanks." Espio said quietly. He walked down the hall and came to his room. On the door, there was a plaque that read 'Espio'. Espio walked in and saw a room with a bed, a desk, a bookshelf stocked with books and a small TV with a DVD player. In the corner, there was a giant wardrobe. Whilst walking down the hall, he saw the other plaques. They said in order form the one closest to the living room: 'Kaiju', 'Drew', 'Jet', 'Silver', 'Harrison', 'Manic', 'Sonic', 'Tails', 'Knuckles', 'Valdez', 'Shadow' and then mine. I laid my stuff out and put my clothes in the wardrobe. There was knocking at my door and then someone walked in. My eyes widened as a white chameleon with sea-green eyes came in. "Hello there, new student, this is your timetable of your lessons." He said in a dull voice. _How can he not remember me?_ I thought to myself.

-Kaiju's POV-

After putting rest of the timetables in the rooms, I sat down in the living room. "Silver, how long does it take you to get ready?! We've gotta go to the main hall!" About 5 minutes later Silver walked towards me. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt. "Oh shut up Kaiju. Come on, we need to go." He tugged at my shirt, so I got up.

The new girls saw me and Silver walk past and they all giggled between themselves. "Man, I hate it when the new girls realise we don't date people." When we arrived at the main hall, Silver and I got out our instruments. I got my trombone and he started moving the drum kit. I went over to help him. After everything was set up, Drew walked in. He moved the keyboard closer to me and Silver. "Hey guys. I just got assaulted by about 20 girls on my way here. God, I hate the new year." I played with my trombone as we waited for Harrison to show up. About 10 minutes later, he walked in. He walked over to a room shaped like a box. Through the glass, I saw him put on his headset. I put mine on and so did the others. "I had to help Mrs Iris show the girls around. Trust me; it's not fun when you have everyone clawing at you." All the new students filed in the empty seats, all sat in their own groups. The head mistress, Ms Belle started speaking into a microphone. "Hello new students, and welcome to Chaos Coast High School!" After about 10 minutes of talking, she said, "Now, our music teacher, Mrs Iris would like to say a few words." She stepped aside and Mrs Iris took the mic. "Hello everyone! As you probably don't know we have the best musical and sports facilities on Mobius! Now, our band is going to play a song which we've been playing for 60 years! Drew, Harrison, Silver and I walked to the front of the hall. Mrs Iris gave thumbs up and we started playing. (Listen to City Escape Retro Remix on Newgrounds!)

After they had played the whole school started cheering! Amy said to Knuckles, her new boyfriend, "I'm definitely joining the music club!" After the school filed out, Tails asked Mrs Iris if he could talk to Harrison. "Hey there lil' fella! What's your name?" Harrison asked politely but cheerfully. "My name's Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails." He said, pointing to his two tails. "Anyway, could I try something in the mixing room?"

"Sure." Harrison replied. He walked to where he had just been and unlocked the door. Tails jumped in the seat and perfectly recreated what Harrison had done. "Harrison, looks like you've gotta run for your money." Drew joked. He still got a punch in the arm. "Ow, what was that for?" He just shrugged his shoulders. Tails giggled. "Looks like you made some good friends." Kaiju said, hi fiving Tails. When the five got back to the living room, they told Tails something. "Tails, don't tell anyone, but me and Silver are telekinetic." Kaiju said. "No way!" Tails exclaimed. The armchair had an orange glow around it, and then it floated into the air. "Cool!" Tails said. "Tails, don't tell anyone, we could get expelled for this." Silver said. "You've gotta promise." Tails crossed his heart and said "I promise on my life."

"Tails, you wanna see something else cool?"

"Yeah!" After he said that, I turned invisible. "Watch this." Kaiju said. He climbed up the wall onto the ceiling and became visible again. "Look up." I said. Tails stood there, his jaw hanging open. I then turned invisible and slid above the door frame.

-Sonic's POV-

Sonic had been avoiding Espio all day because of what happened. He saw Knuckles and ran up to him. "Hi Knuckles."

"Hi. Man, why did I say yes to Amy…"

"Say yes about what?"

"Well I'm her girlfriend, and she's been dragging me along with her friends all day."

"Well don't worry, there's nothing a good movie can't fix." They walked into the living room and heard a loud 'boo'.

Knuckles swung a punch and hit Kaiju square in the jaw. He saw him touch his lip. His finger was bloody. "Dude, what the heck! It was just a joke!"

"Well sorrrrrrry" He said sarcastically. Kaiju swung a fist at Knuckles and caught his cheek, sending Knuckles flying into the wall.

Amy walked into the room mid-punch. "What are you doing to my Knuckie!?"

"Well he just punched in the jaw for a little joke!" Kaiju sensed Knuckles walking up behind him and turned invisible and stepped to the side. Silver used his telekinesis to hold Knuckles in place. Kaiju then became visible again. Amy lashed out at Kaiju. He was hit by Amy's piko-piko hammer.

-Silver's POV-

"What was that for?!" I shouted at Amy. I ran to Kaiju to check if he was ok. "Well, he hit my boyfriend!"

"After your boyfriend punched him in the jaw." He picked up Kaiju and Harrison helped him. "That was a bad introduction. And you realize you get an hour's detention for punching a senior." Drew said. After they reached the medical area, they put Kaiju on a bed. The nurse, Ms Jewtry, did her best to patch him up. "Boys, do you know how this happened?"

"Well, one of the new students just punched him in the jaw when he walked in."

"You boys are very lucky. He's only fractured his jaw and has one broken rib. Do you know how that happened?"

"He tripped after being punched and the table fell on top of him."

Silver and Harrison waited until Kaiju came back to consciousness. The first Kaiju said when he woke up was "I'm getting revenge."

"You might want to wait a while; you have a broken rib and a fractured jaw."

"You know my past; you know how fast I heal."

"Good point." Silver said. "Oh, by the way, the teachers gave us the day off."

"Well I'm going to bed." Kaiju said.

-Amy's POV-

When they could've been outside at the beach, Knuckles and I were talking with Ms Belle. "Why, would you punch a senior!? They've been the most productive seniors we've ever had at this school! They were going to play a charity concert tonight but I've had to cancel it because of you two! Do you know how angry I am right now!? Get out of my office and go to the main hall now!" She shouted.

When they arrived, they were greeted by a grey raccoon. "My name is Mr Shire, and welcome to detention." He said wearily. "Grab a chair and sit down over there." He pointed to an empty space that sat in the middle of the hall. There sat a green hedgehog, a red fox, a purple weasel and a polar bear. "My name's Scourge." The hedgehog said when they sat down. "And this is Fiona, Nack and Bark." He said with a glint in his eye. "Oh, I'm Amy and this is Knuckles." Knuckles gave a wave. After 5 minutes of idle chatting, a green hawk walked in. He sat down and crossed his legs. "Who are you?" Scourge hissed. "The name's Jet. Jet the Hawk."

"What'd you get a detention for _Jet_?" Scourge said in an evil way.

"I beat up Mr Jacques then flew off the school grounds."

"And you only got an hour?"

"3 hours." Jet said, preening his feathers. "What are you two in for?" He said pointing at Knuckles and Amy.

"We beat up a senior." Knuckles replied.

"Which one?" Jet asked, more interested now.

"I think his name's Kaiju or something."

"You realize he has a chaos emerald." Scourge's eyes widened.

"He has a chaos emerald?!"

"Yeah, but if you try to take it, he teleports away."

-Kaiju's POV-

Kaiju woke up bright early. He put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with the school's initials on the front. He raced down to the school field. When he arrived, Mr Langenhoven was waiting for him. "You're always the first one here. I'm guessing you want to play QB again?"

"I always do Mr Langenhoven." I said cheerfully. Then they heard Silver running as fast as he could. "Play along." I whispered into Mr Langenhoven's ear. I turned invisible. "Ah Silver! You're the first here this time."

"Yes! I beat Kaiju! Finally I get to be Quarterback!" He walked to the signup sheet. He read the list.

**School Football Team Signup**

**Quarterback**

_Kaiju_

"Damn it! Where is he!?" Silver shouted. I became visible again.

"Gotta be faster than that, Silver. Hehe." I put my arm around his neck. Silver then signed up for wide receiver. "I hate you sometimes." Silver said.

"Are you boys ready to start training?"

"Yes!" Mr Langenhoven sent them to do laps of the track and push-ups, pull-ups and that type of stuff. He then gave the two a ball and told them to practice how they like.

-Valdez's POV-

Mr Sacredi sent me to the PE shed to get some equipment. I put the key in the lock and opened the door. It was big inside. I flipped the light switch. There, written in blood across the wall said 'I'm coming for you Valdez…' Then suddenly the lights went off. A kunai was driven into his head at such force, it entered his brain. He slumped on the floor, dead. There was a maniacal laugh "Everyone watch out, Reaver's about…" The figure said, disappearing into the shadows.

-Mr Sacredi's POV-

"Where is Valdez? I asked him to get some equipment 20 minutes ago. Looks like I'll have to go there myself." I said. I walked to the PE shed and gasped. "Valdez is dead? How?" I picked up the body and brought him to the nurse's office. "I walked in the PE shed and found him like this!" Kaiju and Silver were the first to hear the news as Mr Langenhoven was told. They raced to the medical area. "What happened to him?!" Silver asked.

"I've seen that mark before…" Kaiju said. He suddenly clutched his head as he remembered. "That's Reaver's mark. He's a mercenary, assassin, and hit man, whatever you call them. He tried killing Espio and me 2 years ago…"

-Jet's POV-

I brought Amy into my room. I locked the door so no-one could disturb us. She had just broken up with Knuckles to come with me. She pushed me onto my bed and started unbuttoning my shirt. She pinched my nipples and I moaned in pleasure. She then unbuttoned my jeans and pulled down the zip. Amy pulled them off and took off my boxers. She started to french-kiss me whilst pumping my member. I was moaning in between kisses. _This is sooo good_ I thought. "Arms up." I said softly. I pulled her shirt over her head. She then unhooked her bra and threw it on the floor. I took hold of her breasts and fondled them, then starting sucking on them. Whilst sucking, I slid her jeans down, then her panties. I then stuck my erect member in her vagina. She moaned in pleasure and pain. I started slow, but I went to go faster. She jerked me off whilst I was thrusting and I cummed inside her vagina. I rolled off her, panting. "Wait, were you wearing a condom?" Amy asked.

"N-no…"

"Oh my god! How could you do that on our first time!" She slapped me very hard in the face. I sat there, hand on my face, watching her leave. "Smooth move _Retard"_ I said to myself. I put my boxers back on and went to bed.

-Tails POV-

I knocked on Kaiju's door. No-one answered. I let myself in and He wasn't inside he then heard sobbing from Jet's room. Tails knocked on the door. Kaiju opened the door and greeted Tails. "Tails, I can't speak right now. I'm helping Jet with something very important."

"Why is he crying?"

"That's none of your business."

I walked into the living room and played with Sonic and Knuckles.

-Kaiju's POV-

Jet carried on sobbing. "How could I be so s-stupid!" he said in between sobs. "Jet, you didn't know! Plus, there are plenty more people you could meet!"

"But s-she was the one I t-truly loved…" He steadied himself. "I'm going to talk to her." Jet said more sternly. He walked out of the room. Kaiju sighed. He then got a call on his phone from Rust, one of his best friends. "Hi Rust." He said quietly. "What's wrong?" She asked. "I can't find a girlfriend anywhere. I can't find one who wants me for me."

"Well, you could ask someone you think is nice."

"Thanks for the idea Rust. I know who I'm asking. Bye."

"Bye." He hung up. "I've gotta get to Sky." He said to himself.

He ran to the music hall. She was sitting there playing her piano.

"Sky, I've been meaning to ask you something…"

"Yes Kaiju?" _I hope he's asking me out _she thought.

"I was wondering if you'd like to be" – He paused for a second –"my _girlfriend._"

"Of course I will Kaiju!" The sky blue chameleon gave me a big hug. I embraced her softly. "So I was wondering if you'd like to go out tomorrow night…"

"Where would you like to go?"

"The Cliff-Face Cardinal. I heard it's your favourite restaurant…"

"Of course Kaiju" She gave me a kiss on the cheek and we walked to the living room, hand-in-hand. Silver sat there reading a book. "Why are you two holding hands?" Silver asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"We're dating now, aren't we Sky." Silver's eyes widened and he spat out the mouthful of coffee he had in his mouth. "What!? Why wasn't I told?!"

"Actually, you're the first one to know." Sky said quietly.

"But don't tell anyone, we're telling the gang tomorrow." I said sternly to Silver. I gave Sky a quick kiss on the lips and she left to her room. "Man, you're really lucky. One of my old friends used to go out with her, and they said she was really nice." Silver said. Silver and I started to talk about things until late into the night.

-Sky's POV-

"Omg girls, you would not believe what Kaiju just did."

"What?" The girls said in unison. (The girls consist of Cream, Rouge, Amy, Cosmo, Blaze, Wave and Mina.)

"He asked me to be his girlfriend!"

"Lucky" Mina said.

"Why?

"He's the football team captain, a great musician, he's got great muscles, he's a poet and he has advice on nearly everything! I asked him how to stroke my pet snake and he showed me how to perfectly! He's a great guy!"

"Not to mention his parents left him hundreds of millions of dollars." Wave contributed.

"I don't care about that stuff. I like him for him." Sky replied

"I saw Silver topless today. He has really big muscles." Blaze said. "I wish I was his girlfriend…"

"Why don't you just ask him? Kaiju did that to me. He came out of the blue and asked me." For the rest of that night, the girls talked about the boys.


End file.
